


we can all play

by CHEEKYPJM



Series: Baby, Baby [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kyungsoo, Daddy!Yixing, Little!Baekhyun, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Baekhyun loves being stuffed full.





	we can all play

"Kyungsoo," 

Yixing is kissing his way down Kyungsoo's neck, marking him up with purple and red bruises, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It's quiet, the only keening sound is Kyungsoo's content humming and the lewd sounds of Yixing sucking at Kyungsoo's soft skin. 

Moments like these are always best. When it's just them, together, alone, without Baekhyun— although they adore him, absolutely treasure him. It's times like these that are hardly around, barely here— and if they ever are, they're brief. Baekhyun either has to be sleeping, or preoccupied with his favorite cartoon if he isn't taking his rightful place between the two men, eating off all of the attention that they give him. 

Kyungsoo's quiet moan when Yixing latches his lips onto the skin of his collarbone is nothing but sinful. His fingers are slowly getting tangled into Yixing's black locks, letting Yixing push him down on the mattress, dwelling in the bliss that is Yixing himself. It's all roaming hands now, Yixing planting his hand firmly on Kyungsoo's thigh, squeezing there like Kyungsoo belongs to him— maybe because he does. 

"Yixing," Kyungsoo sighs, throwing his head back as Yixing grabs at his hips with a sort of roughness, drawing his lips back up to peck at the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth. "Yixing, just fuck me." 

"You'll have to beg," Yixing grins, chuckles when Kyungsoo groans. 

"No, I refuse, what the hell would I look like?" 

"Then I guess you don't really want it," Yixing is slowly removing himself from Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo is quick to wrap his leg around Yixing's waist, locking him in place. 

"I swear to fucking God, if you go anywhere I would have you blue-balled for an entire week," Yixing would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly tempted, slightly. Still, he pushes himself up and off of Kyungsoo, leaning back on the balls of his feet as he stares. 

"Baekhyun is still an option." 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, leaning up slightly to crumple Yixing's shirt in his hands. "Just fuck me," when Yixing doesn't budge, he tacks on, " -please?" 

Yixing un-do's his jeans, and he gestures for Kyungsoo to help him slid them off. It's a bit of a hassle, but they manage. 

"Since you asked so nicely." 

Yixing's boxers are being pulled down and off in no time, hard cock springing free, beaming red, glaring harshly at Kyungsoo. He takes ahold of it, pumping it leisurely, bringing it close to Kyungsoo's lips. He taps at his awaiting mouth, watching as Kyungsoo opens up for him. 

"Make yourself useful and prep yourself," Yixing's tone almost has Kyungsoo whimpering, making him feel unusually small— Yixing makes everyone feel that way. 

Yixing's cock is slipping past his lips, and he makes work of sucking harshly around the head. That alone has Yixing groaning, tossing his head back, and when he quirks a brow at Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo is quick to bring his hand back and circle his index around his rim.

"Go on," Yixing urges, and Kyungsoo pushes his finger in, only until the first knuckle. It seems that it doesn't quite satisfy Yixing, seeing as he thrust foward, and Kyungsoo whines, making quick work of adding a second finger. He pumps quickly, making eye contact with Yixing. Yixing pushes himself balls deep inside of Kyungsoo's throat, taking a tight hold of his growing hair to pull at. "Does it feel good?" 

Kyungsoo could only make a noise of appreciation, blinking back incoming tears, eyelashes wet. Yixing reluctantly pulls him off of his cock, and the sight of Kyungsoo with his lips glistening, fingers still pumping behind him, has Yixing groaning quietly. 

"How does it feel?" He asks again, this time with more force. 

"Yes, fuck, shit," Yixing laughs at the random spur of curse words Kyungsoo is displaying. He's absolutely adorable like this, all fucked out even when he hasn't even been fucked yet. 

Yixing, thoroughly satisfied, pushes his cock back into Kyungsoo's mouth, and groans at the tightness, the heat. When Yixing starts to fuck into his mouth, Kyungsoo adds a third finger. Moans and whimpers are filling the air, Kyungsoo pumping himself in faster and faster, hole clenching tightly around his fingers. Yixing is grunting, low and hot. Kyungsoo is fisting himself now, leaning back on his fingers, dropping Yixing's cock from his mouth. 

"Fuck me, now," he pants, "I'm ready." 

"Turn around, baby," Yixing orders, kneading the flesh of Kyungsoo's ass once he's turned the other way. Kyungsoo swats his hands away. 

"Stop it, just—"

"Daddy?" 

Yixing and Kyungsoo are both turning towards the door of the bedroom, Baekhyun clad in a purple sweater and tight boxers, peeking his head inside of the room. The two men can't help but notice the way Baekhyun's nose scrunches up at the familar smell of sex lingering stiffly around the room. 

"Baekhyun-ah," Yixing says, and he can hear Kyungsoo quietly grumbling under his breath beneath him. 

"Am I disturbing something?" he pouts, slowly walking into the room. Yixing shakes his head politely, gesturing with his finger for Baekhyun to come closer. The boy comes closer, but doesn't take a seat on the bed. Instead, stares at Kyungsoo naked under Yixing. It's different and weird for him, he's not used to seeing this dynamic— he's usually the one underneath one of them. 

If Kyungsoo had anything to say, he keeps his mouth shut, leaning up and grabbing Baekhyun's arm instead. He's pulled onto the bed, settling between Yixing and Kyungsoo. 

"Can I play, too?" he asks, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but to coo softly, ruffling Baekhyun's hair. 

"Of course you can," Yixing speaks up, lying Baekhyun on his back, kissing at the corners of his mouth, kissing at the cute little mole sitting comfortably above his upper lip. Baekhyun is nothing but giggles when Kyungsoo begins the same ethic, but only on his neck.

Yixing is pulling Baekhyun's sweater over his head, but Kyungsoo stops him. 

"He should keep it on," Kyungsoo pulls it back snug over his belly. "-it looks good on him." Baekhyun is blushing, fluttering his eyes closed as he opens his legs, a silent invitation for something far more inappropriate than it looks to be. Yixing pulls Baekhyun's boxers off, tossing them aside on the floor, somewhere by his that was long forgotten a while ago. 

When Kyungsoo leans over and whispers in Yixing's ear, Yixing smiles and leans back from Baekhyun. 

"Prep yourself, baby," he says, handing Baekhyun the lube. He then faces Kyungsoo, and they're all smiles before leaning in and capturing eachothers lips. Their cocks bump painfully, both haven forgotten how hard they were. 

Kyungsoo is moaning when Yixing's hands began roaming again, and they both don't forget to listen in to Baekhyun's whimpers as he fingers himself behind them. 

"D-daddy, p-p—" Baekhyun arches his back, already in on the third finger. 

Kyungsoo is parting from Yixing, crawling over to Baekhyun, running his hands over Baekhyun's thighs. "Hm?" 

"Pay attention to me, don't be rude," Baekhyun gasps, and he hits his prostate. Yixing chuckles behind them, reaching over to the side table to fetch two condoms. 

"Yeah? Well you'll need another finger today, baby. You'll be taking both our cocks." 

It's no more than ten minutes later when Yixing is sliding his cock in from behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun is a moaning mess, back colliding with Yixing's chest as he sinks down further. He's scrambling, trying to clutch at anything, and when his nails dig into Yixing's skin, the other is hissing sharply, finally settling Baekhyun snugged fully on his cock. 

"Fuck," he groans, reaching under Baekhyun to stick two fingers up Baekhyun's hole, next to his throbbing length. Baekhyun whines loudly at that, crying out at the insistent burn of being stretched so wide. Surprisingly, he's never taken both of them at the same time, it wasn't that he hasn't wanted to, it just never came up as an idea to him, really.

"More, more, please," Baekhyun begs anyway, breath hitching when he attempts to rock in Yixing's lap. 

"Patience," Yixing breathes against his ear, shockingly squeezing a third finger in next to his cock. The things that Baekhyun could produce from himself still shocks him. 

"Please, I'll be good," he continues begging, lifting on his knees to begin to bounce harshly in Yixing's lap. Yixing grunts, but doesn't halt any movement coming from Baekhyun. 

"Fuck, you guys are so hot together," Kyungsoo is rolling the condom over himself, snapping the elastic. "Is he ready?" The question is directed towards Yixing, who really isn't paying anything else much heed, other than the boy bouncing in his lap. 

"Y-yes, daddy," Baekhyun whines, eyes opening slightly to gaze at Kyungsoo, reaching out for him. "Yes, I'm ready." 

Kyungsoo scoots closer to Baekhyun, lifting his legs so that the back of his thighs would rest on the front of Kyungsoo's. For a split second, he watches as Yixing's cock disappears continuously inside of Baekhyun, then begins to rub the head of length against the clenching rim.

"Hurry, daddy," Baekhyun is panting, and Yixing grips Baekhyun's hips to stop his movements, so that Kyungsoo could push in. Baekhyun's body is going limp against Kyungsoo, his fat hole burning a bright red by the time Kyungsoo is halfway in. To both Kyungsoo's and Yixing's surprise, Baekhyun is pushing himself all the way down both cocks, body going stiff. 

"Relax, baby," Kyungsoo kisses his jaw, Yixing rubbing soothingly all over his waist. 

"Come on, baby, you can do it," Yixing encourages, taking an experimental thrust, and the tightness has his jaw going slack. 

Baekhyun then rocks foward, crying out loudly, and blinks away threatening tears. His distraction seems to be biting down on Kyungsoo's collarbone, muffling all of his whiny moans and grunts. "So full," he gasps, lifting slightly to come back down again, slowly. Yixing guesses that he's adjusting. 

Slowly, but surely, Yixing and Kyungsoo begin to take turns rocking into Baekhyun, only when they've known for sure that he could take it. Baekhyun is whining, Kyungsoo is throwing his head back, and Yixing is left doing all of the work. He hits Baekhyun's prostate head-on, and creates enough friction against Kyungsoo's cock that the shorter is already spilling into the condom. Kyungsoo is pulling out quickly, chuckling at Baekhyun's whine of protest. 

"No," he drags on, but falls foward on his hands as Yixing takes hold of his hips, roughly pounding into Baekhyun from behind. He's leaning over, lips nearing Baekhyun's ear. 

"Come on, come for your daddy," Yixing whispers, biting down on Baekhyun's lobe. Soon, the younger is crying into his fist, spilling all over the comforters. Yixing does follow after, pulling out, tying the condom, and going to throw it out. 

 

Thirty minutes later, after Baekhyun's still fucked out and lying only in his sweater on the bed, Kyungsoo runs his fingers through his hair. 

"You did good, baby. I'm proud," he says, watching as Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut. 

Although on the verge of sleep, Baekhyun still manages, "Could we do this again when I wake up?" 

Kyungsoo chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're so insatiable."

And, maybe Kyungsoo and Yixing did fuck that night, alone.

 

 

✔

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the dry smut, it's literally 12am and I am shot. 
> 
> I tried to get this out asap for yall bc i promised it, so i rlly do hope you guys are satisfied with the outcome. 
> 
> if you enjoyed the smut, kudos appreciated and don't forget to comment anything, you can even give me an idea for the next part of this series, idk 
> 
> if I dont sleep now, I'll pass out and this won't be published so, I hope you enjoyed ilyyyy have a nice dayy ♡


End file.
